World wide
by Hana Yua
Summary: Naru would become a hokage the following day, but something bothering her. And while she was thinking about it, a figure approached, someone she was familiar with… FEM-Naru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, though I made some different in gender for _certain_ character. ^.^

**Warning: **Female-Naruto. Maybe a slight OOC-ness. ^^ Not know the pairing yet.

**Summary: **Naru would become a hokage the following day, but something bothering her. And while she was thinking about it, a figure approached, someone she was familiar with…

**World Wide**

In the middle of the night, there was a figure sitting on the edge of cliff. This young man, or I should _young lad_, was gazing at the dark blue sky with those many sparkling stars on it. Her long blonde hair that pulled in ponytail swayed as the wind blew through. It seemed she didn't care about the cold air and the freezing ground. Her only defense was her thin orange jacket that cling her small body. She wore black T-shirt and black baggy pants. She still wore her kunai pouch as always, didn't want someone attack her all of sudden and she didn't have any weapon. She was strong, _heck_, maybe the strongest kunoichi on her village, but she didn't want to give any opportunity to anybody.

Her azure blue orbs eyes glowed beautifully as she stared at the sky. There were many emotions that played there. Sad, depressed, lone, distracted, betrayed, hurt, pain, yet it still made her looked beautiful. All of the male population in her village knew that, even the males from other villages had come on purpose just want to see her. Though she didn't give any attention to this. She was too distracted to fulfill her dream. And tomorrow, it would be the day. The day the village approved her, respected her, and above of all, loved her.

Her feet swaying on the edge of the cliff as she kept staring at that miraculous sky. Yes, tomorrow would be her day. But something seemed off, that was why she was out there instead of sleeping on her warm blanket on her soft bed. No, she was there, sitting on the wet and cold ground on top of her favorite head of Hokage, the fourth, her father.

She had known long time ago. It really was not that hard to realize that. She had his color of eyes and hair, yet there were not anyone with that kind of hair around. And when the Kyuubi attacked, he used a baby to seal it. For being someone like him, he wouldn't have heart to use his villagers' baby. He wouldn't allow himself to do that, even he had to use his own body. But to seal the demon, he needed body which still didn't have a lot of chakra, so it would accept the demon's chakra without so much effort and absorb it. If he used himself, he would dead and the demon would be once again free as bird that flied through the sky. That was why he used his only kid, his only daughter.

At first, when she knew that the Fourth was her father, she couldn't put her feeling. She had idolizing him, and she wanted to be a Hokage like him, to sacrifice herself for the village. But then again, he had put Kyuubi on her. And because of that, she got hit, punched, kicked, slapped, slammed, burned, abused. Sometime she still got nightmare about her childhood. But because him, she became what she was now. She was strong, she got a friend that wouldn't leave her alone-_Kyuubi_, the nine tailed demon fox, she got an ability to cover her feelings-it was good asset for a shinobi and she was now a good actress. All she could do was to accept the fact and lived with it. She still didn't know what feel. Feel sorry? Happy? Gratitude? Hate?

She knew the story behind the Kyuubi sealing from her sensei, the Perv Hermit, Jiraiya. Maybe she should called him her former sensei, but she couldn't. He had been her mentor for almost all of her time as a ninja. And she never ever called him sensei for once in his life. Not even a single word. That was why she couldn't abandon him; called him _former_ sensei as he, until now, still inspired her in any ways.

She sat still, thinking about what was off. Everything was perfect, she would get her title for being a hokage, she was the apprentice of the Toad Sage, she got mother and father figure, she got to know her biological parents, she got a much more acceptable and comfortable building called home, she got ramen everyday, she got a lot of friends, her old team was always there for her…

She stiffed at this thought. She got it now. She almost forgot about it. No, maybe she didn't want to remember it. It didn't mean she hated team seven, no, she liked a lot, she _loved_ it. The team was the first society she had ever been through. She liked them all. They were almost like siblings to her. They fought together, they laughed together, they even cried together. But she didn't, or it should be _couldn't_, feel that way anymore for a long time. One had left, leaving the other three's heart shattered into pieces. They had given all of their strength to get him back, but nothing could change his mind. She had hoped that he would let go his anger towards his brother. But her hope was crashed when he said that his destiny was to kill his brother. That was why she busied herself to become hokage. She wanted to forget about him, to ease the pain, to forget her feeling towards him, to bury her love.

Yeah, she loved him. She didn't even know it was exist, didn't know it was there all the time. She realized it when she saw him for the first time after his betrayed. Her heart pounded so hard and all she could hear was her own heartbeat. And there was a tingling sensation on her heart and that made her surprisingly very glad and happy. She couldn't stop her blood to rush up into her face, even though she could cover it up. And then she realized that she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

She said to him that she couldn't be hokage if she couldn't save a friend. That was right, she couldn't, even she got the title, she couldn't be a hokage she had dreamt of.

She buried her head in her arms, thinking what she had done and what she should do. Suddenly, she felt someone approaching. That man had hidden its chakra signature, but she could feel it. She moved her hand to her kunai pouch and got ready for attack, not turning around. The attack didn't come. Slowly, but aware, she stood and turned around to see who the intruder was. She knew it was not from her village as she didn't familiar with the chakra signature, but she had known it before. But she couldn't put the time, the place and the person who it was belong.

Her sparkling blue eyes grew wider as she saw who it was. There was a standing man, wearing black cloak, stared back at her. His short raven black hair moved as the wind blew. His ebony pitch black eyes locked on her blue orbs ones. Not a word was said for a couple of minutes, until one decided to break the silence.

"Naru"

His soft voice had made her back to herself and as she had composed herself, she looked at him with so much determination and lack of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" Her hand still on her pouch as she readied herself for the possible battle that may occurred all of sudden. Her eyes looked suspiciously to the other man.

"I had fulfilled my destiny."

Her eyes widen once again as she heard the news. That mean he had killed his brother, Itachi Uchiha. She looked at him again. His prideful expression had never changed, even after 5 years. That made her angry. That face never changed even after he had betrayed her, destroying her friendship, and most of all, shattering her heart. Her face hardened as the anger slipped through her body, not took over her, just a little.

"Then?" She took her kunai from her pouch. "What brings you here?" She brought her kunai in front of her in a defense stance.

He stared at her. She couldn't read his expression as his cloak covered half of his face; the distance between them was not helping either. But she felt that his aura changed slightly. She didn't know what, but it felt like hurt. Why would he felt _hurt_? She couldn't figure it out.

"I've told you. Don't you remember?" His voice was soft, almost like he wanted her to understand.

Now, she was confused. What the hell he was talking about? She didn't have any idea about what it was. She repeated her memory with him, though it hurt her so much, to find what it was. After a couple of second, she still couldn't picture it.

Even with her confusing mind, she still held her defense stance. She didn't want to give him any chance to distract her. Though, he gave her no sign that he would attack her in any time soon. But, he was ninja, an A-rack even. There would be no mercy to give him any softness.

"What thing I should remember? I don't recon have any memory about that." She said with slight sarcasm on it, though she really didn't understand it.

"I guess nothing is same as it was." He lowered his cloak, uncovering his pale face, his lips turned into his famous smirk. "It has been 5 years after all."

He stepped closer to her. She stiffed as he walked slowly toward her, but still managed to hold her stance. He stopped 2 feet away in front of her, staring at her with so much intensity. She opened her mouth to ask him what his intension was, but was stopped when he began to speak.

"I told you that I would kill a certain man." He waited, silently asking for her reaction, her understanding. She nodded slowly, not breaking her eye contact. "And I said that I would retrieve my clan." Once again, she nodded.

He walked a step closer. The smirk never left his face.

"I'm here to fulfilled it."

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction. And I guess I really need advice for this, cuz it's really something new for me. I don't even know whether the title suit the story or not. It just plopped up in my mind. And I'm sorry for the language. English is not my first language. By the way, is there anyone want to be my beta? REVIEW please! Pretty please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, though I made some different in gender for _certain_ character. ^.^ And of course, that also make the whole things different from the truth. :3

**Warning: **Female-Naruto. Maybe a slight OOC-ness. ^^ Not know the pairing yet. If I continue this story, I may add other male characters, such as Gaara and Kiba for the possible mate for Naru. XD

**Summary: **Naru would become a hokage the following day, but something bothering her. And while she was thinking about it, a figure approached, someone she was familiar with…

**AN: **Thank You for All of You who read this story! I'm really, really, really soooooooo HAPPY to know that my story was read and appreciated. XD. Especially for those who had reviewed, even alert and put this to their favorites! You really don't know how high I was flying when I saw what you had done. ^O^

I have to say sorry. I wrote 'retrieve' in chapter one, but then my sista said it should be 'revive' :P Sorry, I got the wrong idea about the meaning. So in this chapter (hopefully for the next too), I'll use 'revive'. Thanks sista! LOVE YOU! :D

Anyway, now to the story….

**Preview:**

"I told you that I would kill a certain man." He waited, silently asking for her reaction, her understanding. She nodded slowly, not breaking her eye contact. "And I said that I would revive my clan." Once again, she nodded.

He walked a step closer. The smirk never left his face.

"I'm here to fulfill it."

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes widened as the information registered in her mind. She saw him, not believing what she had heard. 'What the hell?' she thought. Here, in front of her, her ex-teammate, someone betrayed her village to achieve his passion, someone who stole her heart and shattered it into pieces, said he wanted to revive his clan, in Konoha nonetheless!

She was not dumb, like everyone thought about her. She knew what he was talking about. When he said he wanted to revive his clan, that meant he wanted to build family, that meant he searched for a girl, a_ woman, _to bear his children. Which made her more confused, why he came back to Konoha to do it? He could do it anywhere he wanted, he could do it with everyone he desired, he could do it anytime! Why he stood in front of her now?

Seeing her confused face, his smirk spread wider. Knowing the information shocked and distracted her, he took another step forward, closing the distance between them. A feet away he stopped, not by his willing, but by the kunai that had fling an inch away from his neck. If he surprised by the action, he didn't show it. Slowly he gazed at the kunai to the owner.

'_She's fast_' he thought when he looked closely towards the one who held the weapon. Her blue orbs shone brightly under the moon light. But it filled with anger and emptiness.

She scowled under her breath. She was determined that she would never give this man any chance, but now he was too close for her comfort. Why could she distracted by that simple phrase? She cursed in her mind for her stupidity and carelessness, never breaking the eye contact. She would become a hokage the following day for God's sake! How could she lose her train mind? '_Damn!_'

"What do you want?" she asked, no, ordered, or it should be demanded. She glared at him, closing the distance between her kunai and his neck until a drop of blood flew out from his pale skin.

"I was right." He was still smirking, but not moving. "Nothing is same as before." He didn't even flinch at the cold metal that pushed into his skin.

"You didn't answer my question." Naru spoke with low voice. It seemed she didn't acknowledge what he was just said to her. Her grip on the kunai hardened, pushing it to his neck. More blood flew freely from the wound it made. Still, he didn't show any indication it had hurt him.

He gazed down at her. "You know what I want."

"Answer my question" she said coldly. She put enough pressure to each word she said to show her demand.

She had become a really good shinobi. Her feeling never showed in a battle or any investigation. And not right here either. She had vowed that she would do anything to Konoha, anything to protect the villagers. And right now, she would never allow this A-rank _missing-nin_ manipulate her with his words. If her logic worked properly, if it was right, then this action just had one meaning, one goal. He would bring one of her friends, and possibly, her pink hair teammate.

Well, maybe Sakura was a little rough, self-conscious, girly, annoying, talk to much, loud, dense, sometime idiot, extravagant, and much worse things, she was still her friend, one of the closest. And she would never allow anyone hurt her friends. This man in front of her had broken Sakura's heart once. It just a few months ago, that her heart was fully healed, that she could smile her true smile and not the fake one she made five years ago in hospital when she visited her after the failed mission of pursuing Sasuke back. Now she was happy, and yet this man suddenly showing his nose again. No, she would never let that to happen. Even if he really wanted to stay, then he need to be in trial as long as the council decided.

He just looked at her, no word came out from his mouth. But the one which made her so angry was his smirk. How could he still smirking in this situation? Though, it was not like his life was depended on her, but it was a serious matter!

"Answer." She said with much pressure, showing him that she still calmed enough to wait for his answer but it would last long.

It took almost a minute later; no one said a word, just staring at each other. As Naru almost lose her patient, Sasuke made a move. He brought his body forward a little, just a little, it didn't make any damage with the kunai pressed on his neck. The smirk was still there. "Why should I?" he teased.

As angry as she was, Naru confronted with herself to control her emotion. 'Easy, calm. Emotion gets you no where.' She thought. She gritted her teeth tightly to hold her emotion, took a deep breath and slowly flew it out from her mouth. In a flash, she slashed his neck with the kunai and threw her shuriken with her other hand toward the other person.

As fast as her movement went, the blue-black hair man dodged the attack smoothly. He jumped backward, landing just about 5 meters in front of her, missing the shuriken that went straight to the tree 20 meters away. Though, Naru had predicted that. She did it just to make a distance between them so she could have enough time to concentrate casting her jutsu.

As soon as he landed, he heard her mumbling something under her breath. Not knowing what it was, he readied himself for the upcoming attack that surely would happen in a short time. He was not disappointed. As soon as she stopped, a blazed of wind slammed him at high speed and with a great pressure too. He got a hard time to keep himself at place, so he flew his chakra to his feet to hold him still. '_She's strong_' He smirked at that. And when he moved to cut the attack, the wind stopped, revealing her figure.

She held her arms up in front of her body, just like the way conductor-minus the stick- began the orchestra. Her once round-shaped-pupils now were slit. She stared at him emotionlessly, but thick cold aura surrounded her. The wind danced around her, making her long blond hair swaying, following the wind's lead. "Because, you will regret it."

As soon as she said it, she crossed her hands in front of her body. Without another second, the wind shot directly to the man, cutting everything that blocked its way. It attacked from every direction that should give Sasuke no chance to dodge, let alone hide.

But Naru knew better than that. Sasuke she knew wouldn't fall into that easy trick; even if he didn't know she could cast that kind of jutsu. '_But at least, he got injured from that attack'_ She thought as she undone her jutsu.

Just as she thought, he was no where she could see. But she knew he was there. There was no way he would hide in a long time. He got his ego. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. '_O ye_a_h, after what he said to me on the final-exam, the mockery, the insults, now he's using my technique. Jezz'_ She jumped high to her right. Just as her predict, the ground she occupied a second ago cracked and then a figure jumped up from the spot, flowing dust around him.

She landed a good 8 meters from the man, facing him with indifferent expression from before. Beginning her next jutsu, she heard him spoke. "Well, Naru. You really are a different person now. You changed a lot, you know that?"

She casted another wind jutsu, blowing the living target in front of her. Not caring to her opponent, she threw a large amount of thin-needle-shape air to the said target. Like always, Sasuke cut, dodged, and missed most of the attack, though he still got cuts and scratches, but still, it was just a minor injury. And the smirk, it seemed that it was permanently plastered on hiss face. No matter what, it was there. And, it annoyed her to no end. Though, she still didn't show it.

"But you still are a brutal one." His smirk became wider, if that is possible.

She attacked him non-stop from distance, and every attacked just made a minor injury to her annoyed. '_He's good'_ She stopped her wind. '_But not good enough'_

She sprinted forward, summoning her double katana. She got them for her birthday from the Pert Hermit. He said they were her mother's. She had used them for three years now, and she knew what she had to do with them.

She rushed to her opponent, shorting the distance between them in a short time. She slashed her double katana and a 'CLANK!' sound was heard. Her katana slammed his. In a quick swift, she rounded him and moved her right katana to hit his back. He dodged it almost gracefully, swaying his leg to her feet in order to unbalance her. He was not lucky though; she hopped right away, and kicked down her right leg down to his head. Not wanting to get hit, Sasuke rolled to the side. Not a second after that, a huge crack was made on the spot Naru's foot hit.

'_Definitely stronger.'_ He looked amused by the sight. In front of him now, there stood a demon in form of an angel. She got a strength no body had, even him. She got the brutality any beast would envy of. And now, she got the emotionless mask that was a plus thing to the demon image. But she got the angel's appearance. Her long blonde hair was shining under the moon light. Her beautiful feature. Her small pretty, if not beautiful, face. Her deep blue eyes. Now, he was smiling.

"You." He stood straight, locking his eyes with her.

"NARUKO-SAMA!"

She was distracted by the shout. That gave Sasuke his opportunity to leave. Vanished, for this case. She sighed as she started walking to the village. She was stopped by the ANBUs.

"Naruko-sama, wha.." Before one of the ANBU could ask the question, she stopped him.

"Spread out. Find any foreigners. There is high possibility five A missing-_nins _in Konoha right now, if not around it. Do not kill. Take them alive and bring them right to Ibiki. Report to me in an hour. MOVE!"

"HAI!"

In a second, she was left alone, again. That made her think about what Sasuke said before he left. '_You he said. What's the meaning of that? _Me_? What is that with me?_'She walked home with that thought in her head.

**Author's note: **I hope I didn't disappoint all of you. I just write what was pop! in my head. And I know I suck in describing the fight. I couldn't find the right words. I don't know the name of the jutsus. Even though I made it myself, I don't intend to give any of them names.

Again, I'm sorry for the broken English! I'm still learning, and I'm very happy if you let me know what's wrong.

I would need more time to update the next chapter. Cuz for the next 2 weeks, I would be in school hell. EXAMS! For 2 whole weeks! It's my last year!

Though I still need a lot of advices here! So when I can use my hand in front of my PC again, I'd be a better man! I mean writer, author. Please read and review please! Again, pretty please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, though I made some different in gender for _certain_ character. ^.^ And of course, that also make the whole things different from the truth. :3

**Warning: **Female-Naruto. Maybe a slight OOC-ness. ^^ Not know the pairing yet. If I continue this story, I may add other male characters, such as Gaara and Kiba for the possible mate for Naru. XD

I'm not English user. English is not my first language, so sorry for the broken English. X( I'll really appreciate if you tell me wrong one, I want to improve my writing skill here. ^^

**Author's Note: **Yay! I've told you I will need extra time to do this! Yeah, I really need to escape from those EXAMS! I need to ask you for apologize since I actually had finish this chapter two weeks ago, but I had no time to post it and I know my mom would kill me if she know I connect to fanfiction while I still had EXAMS for the weeks. TT^TT Gomenasai!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! ^_^

**Chapter 3**

It was in the next morning. The sun shone just like it always does. The birds were singing while dancing happily around each other in the air. The wind took its light mood to blow only slightly. The villagers had already gone to their daily activities. There was nothing change at all.

But there was a certain someone, a _certain_ blonde haired girl, which got distracted in this beautiful day. She recalled what had happened last night, the report she got from the ANBU.

_Flashback_

"_Naruko-sama." The owl-masked ANBU appeared beside her._

_Naruko looked at him for a second to back again toward what she was doing the next second. She continued eating her ramen, ignoring the ANBU who sweat-dropped at her attitude. It was a common sense for everyone now, that when the next-hokage was eating her "Ramen-sama", no one could distract her. And if someone did do that, you would find about what actually happened from the intruder after a month. After the incident two months ago, no one dare to do it. Even until now, the intruder had having a difficult time to walk._

_After gulping her last ramen, she thanked the owner of Ichiraku, Teuchi-san, smiling. Teuchi smiled and nodded back to her, saying she should go there more often. She just smiled wider and bid him a farewell then went outside the stall. The owl-masked ANBU followed her until she stopped near the river where no one would approach._

"_Report" she said. Her blue-eyes hardened._

"_Hai! We had searched in four groups of two ANBUs. We separated to look for the group you were described. But we found none of them. There was an attack to the group which went to west. We were too late. They were gone. Our comrades were now in the hospital as they need extra care for the serious injury they got. Surprisingly, no one died. Report's end"_

_She looked thoughtful. She frowned softly and then looked up to meet the blank face of the white-owl-mask in front of her. "Alright. You are dismissed."_

"_Hai" In a swirl of leaves, he was gone._

_End Flashback_

That was how it was ended. Now, she was determined. Last night, she still confused about his intention. Now, he clarified it with his action. If he wanted to come back to Konoha, to live in Konoha again, to stay there, then he wouldn't attack anyone. He had committed a really bad criminal action, betrayed the village. He couldn't escape any punishment for that. Now, he had attacked the ANBUs. It would make the punishment much harder, _or_, he wouldn't have any chance at all.

Naruko was walking in the clearing beside the forest while thinking about the event the night before. She also needed to calm herself. She would become Hokage this evening, when the sunset. She was the one who asked it. She didn't know why and when it had begun. She felt safe, warm, calm, comfort and peace when the sky emerged from the blue-light color to the orange-red and then the dark blue-black sky with the stars spread out on it.

The ceremony wouldn't be a big one, because it wouldn't be watched by the villagers. The villagers would be announced the following day. It was not like they didn't know about it. They had had part in choosing their Hokage, but the ceremony would just being attended by the previous Hokage, the councils, ANBUs and several special Jounin.

She gave a heavy sigh. She had this day, the day when she would finally fulfill her dream, but she felt distracted. She couldn't feel a peace in this situation. She felt it was not the right time. She couldn't pick the right piece and arrange her feeling. And she hated this feeling. She always had it when some terrible things were coming.

'Kyuubi' she said in her mind.

'**What, brat? I'm trying to sleep here' **Kyuubi answered with his low and harsh voice, giving her low growl.

She chuckled at the sound Kyuubi made in her head. She had become close to the demon-fox now. He even helped her in her training and made her sense sharper. What made her surprise was he could become a good friend, best friend even. He listened to all her problems, stories, and everything she got in her mind. He would comment here and there, approved and declined, gave her his point of view, helped her solved her problems, discussed about many things. They argued a lot of times though, but she was glad he was there. He became the closest one in her life.

'Kyuu, you see, I'm 17 going on 18. I'm no longer a child. That means you can't call me _brat _anymore. Besides, you have slept for, what, 18 hours? Come on, you lazy-butt' she grinned while thinking his expression about her statement. She heard him growl, absolutely not liking it at all. Her grinned wider as she sat down the tree.

'**You will be always a brat for me, brat. Nothing would change that.**' He gave another growl.

'Hai, hai.' She smiled at this. Kyuubi always made her feel light. Even though he had a rough and sharp tongue, she never failed give her assurance that he would always be there by her side.

'**So what do you want, brat? It's better worth it; I don't have time to shitty-chit-chat.**' He asked. Like always, he gave her his low-hard-annoyed-voice, but she knew she got his full attention.

'Kyuu… I don't know where to start, _heck_, I don't even know what to say. But I really need someone to talk to, to listen to me.' She sighed loudly.

'**Hey brat, you know I always here. No matter what.**'

She grinned. 'Yeah, right. You are sealed in me. Of course you always be there.'

'**I'm trying to be nice here brat. Jezzz. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep.**' Kyuubi growled.

'Hey Kyuu, I'm joking.' She laughed. 'You really have no sense of joke, don't you? '

'**That's the job of you human, not us demons.**' He answered without any hesitation, like it was really a fact. She blinked, once, twice, and then the information finally registered in her mind.

'Okaaaay, whatever.' She said.

'**So what do you want to talk about?' **he asked her. Knowing that if she teased him again he would ignore her the whole week-she had had the experience, and for her, that was suck-, she began to tell him about her situation and her feeling about it.

Although he lived in her, he couldn't read her feelings; Kyuubi only could read her mind, when she talked to herself in her head. For the past two years, he had made a telepathy link between them. Before, she needed to meditate to talk to him, or he called her to his place-that made him lost a lot of chakra too. So he made a decision to make the link as he'd already attached to the kid and vowed to himself that he would helped her no matter what. He asked her about it, and she agreed. They needed to take a ritual though, and that took a lot of chakra, energy, stamina, and time. After the ritual, Naruko had been unconscious for a week.

'…and I don't know what to do now.' She said at last. She watched the clouds moving slowly in the sky. Her body was rested on the big and strong trunk behind her. The wind played with her bangs, giving her fresh air.

'**Just think what you have to think right now, brat. You just need to relax and arrange everything in a row. Try to solve it one by one. Don't rush things; you'll just destroy them right away.**'

'Yeah, you're right.' She sighed. 'I guess I just need to think about my ceremony this evening _ne_?' She smiled softly as she played with the leaves that had fallen because of the wind. She moved her hand, making a swirl wind to make the leaves danced in beautiful way.

'**I still don't believe a brat like you will be a hokage in less than 12 hours now. Are you sure they didn't make any mistakes?**' he said with amused tone slightly heard.

She grinned. She could almost imagine his grinning face when he said that. Keyword, almost. She would freak out and no grin if she really could imagine that, a demon with its sharp teeth grinning like mad. No, she couldn't, and wouldn't for that matter.

'Hey, are still underestimate me? You watch me from the beginning; you should see the differences and the changes now.' She grinned.

'**Keh, like you really that much changed.**' He chuckled.

She continued watching the dancing leaves she made, smiling. Then she moved them up and spread them above. She flicked her hand, dissolving the wind she manipulated, which made the leaves fell to the ground around her. It was beautiful.

'Kyuu…'

'**What brat?**'

She smiled. 'Thank you. For everything.'

'**Keh. I want to sleep. Don't disturb.**' He said, closing the link between them.

Even though when she was a kid she hated the fur-ball, aka the demon-fox, she now felt blessed. And she was really glad that he was there.

Suddenly, she felt chakra signature, unknown chakra signature. She stood up, aware but calm. She concentrated her own senses, waiting for the intruder to show up.

"Well, what we found here?"

**Author's note: **What you think? What you think? Who would that be? It just flew in my head. And I need to write it down, or it will disappear and I can never continue this story at all. I know this is much shorter that the last two. But if you review this, I will really happy and I'll continue this story until the end. ^0^ Review please! Pretty please!

Btw, I'll make a one-shot (I guess), though I don't know when I'll finish it and post it. And it consist of Male Naruto. I like the Female Naruto, but I guess the story line do not match if I use the female one. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY! I know it took a lot of time for me to upload this chapter but I really didn't have the time to do it! I'm so sorry! I've finished thih chapter about a month ago, but I couldn't go out to upload this, as you may not know, I don't have any internet connection in my home. So yeah, I couldn't upload it anytime I wanted. TT_TT

Well, at least I can do it right now and you can read it. And don't forget to say what you think about it! READ and REVIEW please! X0

Chapter 4

**Preview:**

Suddenly, she felt chakra signature, unknown chakra signature. She stood up, aware but calm. She concentrated her own senses, waiting for the intruder to show up.

"Well, what we found here?"

**Chapter 4**

She stared at the intruder as the intruder showed up in front of her from behind a tree. 'He', as Naruko now knew the gender of the intruder from his appearance, had a tall built body that wrapped with some kind of dark green cloak-or was it dark brown? Whatever- that covered his body until slightly under his knee. He used regular ninja sandals and fingerless-gloves on each hand. She couldn't describe his attire as he covered it up with his cloak. If he was a ninja, she didn't know where he came from as she couldn't see any headband on his visible figure. But from the chakra and his appearance, he was definitely a ninja, a good one for that.

He got a pair of brilliant gold eyes with slightly dark color in the middle of each. His short light brown hair was messy as the wind blew. His lips pulled up in smirk, but not in arrogant way, it was more playful way. His eyes were flashing his excite. Maybe, if you looked at it closer, you would find them twinkling.

Naruko didn't recognize who the person in front of her right now. She knew she never met him before-if her memory didn't betray her-, but she felt something bothering her. She didn't know what it was; she just felt she should know him. He seemed familiar. But that would be a ridiculous thing as she never ever had contact with that auburn haired guy-_again_, if her memory was right.

"You don't recognize me, don't you?" the man asked, his tone was light. His smile wasn't wavering as he stared at her.

She was a little shocked as the question hit straight. When someone asked that question, that meant the person asked should know the one asking. And now she didn't have any clue who he was. She knew she had a good memory. She could tell everything she saw, even in detail, she should remember a simple thing like a name or face. But now she doubted her ability in memorizing thing. 'Jezz….'

"Should I?" she asked in neutral tone, not harsh or soft, just plain. She eyed his movement, trying to catch any sign he would attack or anything as she also desperately digging into her mind to at least find some information about that mysterious man.

He gave her a soft snort; though it was followed with an audible laugh, not so loud, just let the two heard. "'Should I?' Well, that was an interesting question. Should you?" His smiled wider as he looked at her cerulean blue eyes.

There were a few minutes in silence until the guy decided to break it. "Hm… I guess you should at least you recognize me. I mean you don't recognize me, even though we had spent, what, a year together." He sighed as he closed his eyes, looked dejected slightly. He even brought his head down a little to show his disappointment.

Naruko was taken aback a little when she saw this. He said she knew him and they had spent a year together. How could she forget that! A year! It was such a long time and she should have a lot of memories, scenes, and experiences in that period of time. And now she even didn't have any slightest clue to bring her to those moments.

"Nah, it's okay. You are barely five or six when we were together." He said reassuring as he saw her face showing confusion and a slight regret. He gave her another smile. "Well, that means I need to introduce myself again to you. So we could start it all over again." He said that as he approached her until at least two meters away in front of her, not too close not too far. He held out his hand to her as he said, "Well, hello. My name is Aoyama Shimizu. You can call me whatever you want to, but I prefer Mizu better." He smiled waiting her hand to accept his offer.

She hesitated for a minute or so as she looked at him skeptically, wondering if it was safe or not, if the person in front of her could be trust or not. But she could feel any bad intention from his aura, movement or his chakra. 'I guess it wouldn't do me any pain.'

She moved her hand into his and shook it lightly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. Nice to meet you," She gave him a small smile, not too visible, you need to see it closely or you would miss it.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Naru-chan." He grinned, liked the way she used to when she was a little. Actually, she still did, but in front of her trusted friends or the ones she considered family only. That made her think again as why he could have a similar attitude with her. 'Maybe it's just a coincident, it just only one, no need to be serious.'

He loosed his grip and allowed the other's hand fell down as he brought his to his side. He looked at her upside down, not really hiding that he checked her up. He made nods all the way in his checking up, his grin never flattered. "You've become a really beautiful woman now."

She felt her face warmer as she heard him compliment her. She bet she had made her face rather pink this way. Well, she had heard a lot of compliment before but never to her appearance, especially face. She never thought that she was considered beautiful; she thought she was a plain girl with nothing interesting despite a demon sealed in her body, her unlimited stamina and title of the Queen of Prankster. The things that interesting on her always gave her in front of the death's gate, she even had opened the gate though she hadn't walked in yet, but it was close. That made her thinks no one would consider her beautiful.

"Erm…. Well… I guess I should say thank you," she stammered a bit, doing her best to hold her blood rushing to her face. Her eyes drifted to anywhere else but the man in front of him. That man just smiled at her, grinning actually.

"Hey, Naru-chan." He began, gaining her attention one more. He waited until she looked at him directly. "It's been so long since I left Konoha and it's my first time back here. It's been almost ten or so years. So, would you accompany me to go around?" He smiled gently at her.

His gold eyes looked calmer than before, but reassuring her for some reason she didn't really understand either. She had thought if it was just an illusion or some jutsu that made her feel or think like that, but after she channeled her chakra to dissolve any kind of those-secretly, of course-, she just found nothing there.

She looked at him for another seconds, sensing her surrounding with her chakra at the same time, she found nothing to be aware of. So she nodded slowly and made a move to go to the village as she took a glance at the man. But, as she saw him, Naruko couldn't take her eyes from what appeared in front of her. Aoyama Shimizu, his face showed happiness she never saw. His face lit with something glowing she didn't know exist. But that was not the one that struck her, it was his smile. It was not the grin he used a while ago. No. It was something…new. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart weaken. Not in the bad way though, but it made her….strange. She never ever felt something like that before. And what made her really confused was she felt that she longed for that smile. And that made no sense in her mind, even though Mizu said they had been together for a year back then, she didn't have any memory about that.

"Well then, let's go" Mizu said cheerfully, grabbing Naruko's arm in the process and made his way to the village. Naruko was shocked with the sudden movement but relaxed as she didn't feel any killer intention from him. Mizu dragged her towards the exit of the clearing.

The action should have made her tense or at least aware, but no, she didn't feel any kind of that thing. Actually, she enjoyed the action he gave her. Nothing seemed off and there was no awkward feeling or situation between them.

'I need to get some research about this man, Aoyama Shimizu.' Naruko made up her mind when they reached the end of the clearing.

Unknown to them, as they left the clearing, unidentified figure appeared behind the tree, watching the two of them made the leave. His shown black eye seemed to calculate everything he saw at the moment.

'Hmm… It will be interesting.' And then, with swirl of leaves, the figure disappeared with no trace.

AN: Well that's it. I know it is short. But I have to stop it right there. Please give me your point of view about this story. What should I do with this? I really need you!

Who knows anyone named Aoyama Shimizu? If you do, please tell them my apologize as I really don't know any Japanasse names. I even don't know the meaning of Aoyama Shimizu. I just know 'Ao' as 'blue' and 'Mizu' as 'water'. X,( Gomenasai!

By the way, the one-shot I told you before, I am still working on it. Hope I could finish it soon. ^^

Once more, REVIEW please! Pretty please? With cherry on top? Or strawberry? But I prefer chocolate though... whatever. Just review or ... Okey I don't have any feedback for that, but really just review.

X3


End file.
